Missed Him!
by yeknodelttil
Summary: Rose tries to point out a character in ‘Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire’. Does it work?


**Missed Him!**

Title: Missed Him!

Author: yeknodelttil  
Series/Movie: Doctor Who  
Category: Romance

Characters: Doctor (tenth), Rose  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: Christmas Invasion, Tooth and Claw  
Warning: This is pretty bad writing! I thought I'd warn you!  
Disclaimer: I don't own it but I do own the first new series Dr Who DVD!

Summary: Rose tries to point out a character in 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'. Does it work?

A/N: Dedicated to Rex aka Bec7012 who will certainly notice a familiar phrase in this fic and the theme its comes from after many conversations in the common room!

The Doctor had long ago forbidden Rose to watch any form of DVD's in the control room. 1. He would always be distracted and end up zapping himself, 2. Rose easily created a mess of popcorn and 3. He didn't really like some the films she picked. However Rose Tyler would never disobey the Doctor would she? You bet she would. At the moment Rose had taken great pleasure in watching 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire' with her feet propped up on the consol where he was trying to work.

He was slightly shocked when she suddenly dropped her feet down narrowly missing his stomach.

"Doctor?" The young, blonde companion called.

"Yes Rose?" Came the reply floating from underneath the consol.

"Does this person seem familiar at all?" She moved closer to the screen and peered at it. "I mean I'm sure he looks like…but I could be wrong…it's an uncanny similarity…"

"Rose, you're babbling!" The Doctor's words came slightly muffled as he struggled to get from underneath the consol. A few curses and bangs to the head later the Doctor was free. "I'm sure she makes it harder for me to get out. Don't you old girl?" He stroked the TARDIS gently.

"Do you two want to be alone?" Rose asked gently then laughed at the Doctor. His brown hair stuck up all over the place and oil was smudges across his face.

"What?"

"You look ridiculous!" She composed herself for a few minutes then started laughing again.

"You would to if you were trying to fix the TARDIS up." He straightened out his hair before turning back to her. "What did you want to show me?" The Doctor wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Well you've missed it now!"

"You called me out to see someone that was only in the film for a matter of seconds?"

"It was more like minutes!" She defended.

"Who appears once in the film!"

"He appears more than once! I hope!" He sighed and gave her a gentle hug.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you Rose Tyler."

"Nothing bad I hope." She giggled into his shoulder. The Doctor pulled back and walked over to the mini sofa that he'd installed into the control room. Rose soon joined him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I would've thought you'd go straight back to work."

"Well knowing you you'll call me in a few minutes again." He wrapped an arm round her shoulder and pulled her closer to him to enjoy the film together.

After almost an hour this person he was supposed to see still hadn't appeared.

"I'm going to grab a cup of tea you want one?" He asked her gently.

"Sure!" He gently unwrapped his arm and stood up to get a drink. He tapped the consol and walked off. No sooner had he reached the kitchen to grab the tea the TARDIS had prepared at his request Rose called him back. "He's here!" The Doctor walked as fast as he could down the corridors towards Rose.

"Where?"

"You missed him again! You really have lousy timing!" He placed the cup down on the floor and gently tickled her sides. "I mean you were tucked up in bed when the world was being invaded, you didn't realise I'd been captured until the werewolf nearly ate me…" He interrupted her by tickling harder and she shrieked. He knew everywhere she was ticklish.

"And you say I'm rude, you're worse Miss Tyler." He gently kissed the end of her nose.

"I must be picking up some of your bad habits!" She told him.

"We do spend too much time together." He whispered into her ear. "But I like spending time with you."

"Me too. Lets finish watching this film." She snuggled back into his arms to watch the end of the film.

"Doctor!" His reply was to just snore a little louder. She shook him, which had no effect, so she shook him harder and unintentionally pushed him off the sofa and onto the floor. His eyes were clouded as he looked up at her standing over him looking concerned.

"What happened?" He mumbled.

"The film's ended and you were asleep. AND snoring!" she emphasised her 'and'.

"I do not snore!"

"Yes you do!" He mumbled a few choice words and pulled himself up by gripping the consol. "I've had enough. Come here and see what I mean." He walked with her to the monitor. Rose tapped a few buttons that led to scene selection. After a minute she found the scene she wanted to show him. "Watch this." The scene slowly played out.

"_I know this person was involved in the torture of…" _The character on the screen told the judge, the Doctor began to zone out again. Until his ears picked up a shout when he was snapped back into the film _"Barty Crouch Junior!"_ His eyes widened as he looked at the screen.

"See what I mean?" Rose asked him, she froze the frame and looked at the Doctor. The shock was written all over his face.

"That's impossible."

"Apparently not. He looks just like you!"

"I've never regenerated to look like someone's twin before." His eyes never left the screen.

"Well they say the firsts always the hardest." She loved to offer useless information because she loved the way his eyebrow raised in amusement letting her give him one of her big heart melting smiles.

"He is kinda cute I suppose!" The Doctor told her with a slightly cold voice.

"More than kinda!" Rose told him watching his eyes grow dark with jealousy. "Don't worry. He doesn't stand a chance while I have my fiancée with me. Even if Barty Crouch Jr looks like you!" Rose wiggled her fingers watching her engagement ring sparkle in the light.

"Good!" He wrapped his arms round her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Rose turned round in his arms and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Mind you, if he…" The Doctor swooped down and kissed her deeply before she could say anything else.

THE END 

A/N: When it was announced who the new Dr Who was me and my best friend Rex aka Bec7012 had a conversation were she said that David Tennant was 'Kinda cute' my answer was 'more than kinda' I just and to fit that is somewhere. Thanx Rex!


End file.
